KyuMin :: Strong Because of You
by kim jeyunjae
Summary: Cinta membuat seseorang menjadi kuat dalam menghadapi setiap ujian dari Tuhan. Tuhan tidak jahat,walaupun Tuhan memberikan kita ujian tetapi Tuhan juga memberikan kebahagiaan secara bersamaan. Tuhan pun mengirim seseorang seperti malaikat yang akan membantu dalam menghadapi ujian-Nya.


Strong Because of You

Author : Kim Jeyunjae

Genre : GS,Angst,Romance

Pairing : KyuMin

Legh : 1/?

Ratting : T

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin as Minnie (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyu (namja)

All member Super Junior

Note : Ini ff kedua author semoga kalian suka ya,ini adalah requestsan dari temen aku yang suka banget sama KyuMin. Mianhae yang kalo ffnya gaje,maklum kan author baru dalam perFFan hahaha. Yang gak suka silah kan tekan BACK. Gamsahamnida.

Sinar matahari yang terik menyelimuti kota Seoul,membuat setiap orang enggan untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Mereka lebih memilih diam di dalam rumah,namun berbeda dengan _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang mengendarai sepeda dengan semangatnya. Menyusuri jalan-jalan kota dengan panas menyelimuti bumi.

Lee Sungmin atau yang akrab di panggil Minnie ini adalah mahasiswi salah satu Universitas terkenal di Seoul. Senyum di wajahnya tak pernah pudar menghiasi hari demi hari walaupun dia hidup sendiri. Ya,dia hidup sendiri di dunia ini kedua orang tuanya membuangnya saat dia masih kecil. Untung saja saat dia di buang ada seseorang yang menemukannya dan memberikan ke panti asuhan _Blue Shappier._

"Heyyoo..kalian berdua pacaran melulu yah,membuat ku iri saja - _-!"dengus Sungmin sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut

"_Aigoo_..Minnie kau mengagetkan ku saja,kau ingin membunuhku eoah?" ucap sang _yeoja_ polos sahabat Sungmin,Kim Ryeowook atau biasa di panggil Wookie

"Aish..kalianya saja yang sibuk berduaan sehingga tak menyadari kedatanganku"

"Yak..kau Lee Sungmin cepatlah cari _namjachingu_ agar kau tak mengganggu kami terus ,makannya jangan terlalu galak kalo menjadi _yeoja_ jadi kan tak ada _namja_ yang mau mendekatimu HAHAHAHA" ucap sang kekasih Wookie,Kim Yesung _namja_ berkepala besar #dibantaicloud#

PLTAKKK

Sebuah pukulan manis tepat mengenai kepala besar itu dengan mulus

"_Appo_..._chagiya_ kenapa kau memukul kekasih mu yang tampan ini" #Yeppanarsis#

"Habisnya kau senang sekali sih mengganggu Minnie,kasihan tau dia,walaupun dia itu galak dan tak laku tetap saja dia itu sahabatku" Wookie mengucapkan dengan wajah watadosnya.

Ucapan Wookie barusan langsung menciptakan gelak tawa dari sang _namjachingu_ dan tatapan _deathglare_ dari sahabatnya.

PLTAKK

PLTAKK

Dua jitakan manis itu dengan mulu tepat mengenai kepala Wookie dan Yesung.

"_Appo_ Minnie kau sama saja dengan si kepala besar itu Wookie" Sungmin yang lelah dengan kepolosan dan ke_pabo_an tingkat dewa kedua sahabatnya itu memilih pergi.

Sang raja mentari telah pergi dari peraduannya dan di gantikan sang ratu rembulan yang sangat bercahaya. Sang _yeoja_ imut itu keluar dari kampusnya dan pergi menuju rumahnya. Rasa lelah menyelimuti tubuhnya,Minnie menghempaskan tubuhnya ke single bednya yang tak terlalu besar. _Yeoja _itu menatap atap langit dengan tatapan sendunya,dia merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun Sungmin tak mengenal kedua orangtuanya dan orangtuanya tega membuangnya tetapi dia tak akan membenci kedua orangtuanya itu.

"_Umma,Appa_ seperti apa wajah kalian itu? aku merindukan kalian,ingin memeluk kalian..hiks...hiks.." tak terasa matanya terasa panas dan akhirnya mengeluarkan tetesan air mata yang jernih.

"_Umma,Appa_ walaupun kalian tak menginginkanku dan kalian membenciku tetapi aku tetap menyayangi kalian..hiks...hiks..hiks"

"hikss...hiks...hiks.."

Tak terasa air mata itu semakin membanjiri(?) pipinya hingga membuat dia lelah dan tertidur dengan keadaan masih terisak.

Pagi yang indah datang membangunkan sang yeoja cantik yang tertidur di sebuah apartemen kecil yang sangat sederhana. _Yeoja_ itu mengerejapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam mata indahnya.

"Hahh..sepertinya aku menangis lagi" _yeoja_ tersebut bermonolog dalam bangun paginya.

Sungmin POV

Hari ini aku harus bersemangat,aku tak boleh merasa sedih dan murung. Aku tak mau membuat sahabatku khawatir karena wajahku yang kusut. Aku harus bersiap-siap pergi kekampus.

Aku dengan semangat mengendarai sepedaku untuk pergi ke Universitas Inha. Apa kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa bersekolah di universitas terkenal itu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini? Kalian tak usah bingung seperti itu,saat aku lulus dari sekolah menengahku,aku mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah untuk melanjutkan ke Universitas Inha ini.

Saat aku menyusuri kampusku aku melihat ada satu orang_ yeoja _dan dua orang _namja _tengah duduk di taman kampus,aku mengenali satu _yeoja _dan satu _namja_ itu mereka adalah kedua sahabatku Wookie dan Yesung,tapi siapa namja satu lagi itu?apakah dia mahasiswa di universitas ini? Tapi mengapa aku tak pernah melihatnya ya?

Sungmin POV end

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Sungmin,tentang siapa namja itu?apakah dia mahasiswa disini?dan yang lainnya.

"Minnieee" teriakan cempreng(?) Wookie sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin

"Minnie _gwaenchanha?_ Tanya sang sahabat sambil mengguncangkan lengan Sungmin

"Ah,_ne gwenchanayo _Wookie"

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Wookie memastikan

"_N_e" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya

Sungmin melihat _namja_ yang tenah berdiri didepannya dan menatap Wookie seolah-olah bertanya ~_Nuguseyo_?~. Wookie yang mengerti akan tatapan itu akhirnya meperkenalkan _namja_ tersebut kepada Sungmin.

"Ah..Kyu perkenalkan dia Lee Sungmin dia sahabatku dan Yesung" Wookie memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada namja tersebut

"_Annyeonghaseyo,_Cho Kyuhyun_ imnida_" seru sang_ namja_ memperkenalkan diri

DEG~

DEG~

~_kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini_~ batin Sungmin

_END_

_or_

_TBC_

Kelanjutan ff ini tergantung pada readers semua,jika ingin dilanjutkan silahkan RIVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya ne. Gamsahamnida.


End file.
